Talk:Terminus
Terminus - Those Who Arrive Are Eaten Alive? I truly, truly, TRULY hope I'm not the only one thinking that Terminus is going to be a cannibalistic society, if it even consists of more than 5-6 people. Now before I'm accused of making groundless claims, I should probably point out the various hints towards this: 1. They purposely leave the location of their "community" out in the middle of nowhere for anybody to see, and implore them to come in. 2. They have NO guards on watch when Glenn and company arrive at the gates, not to mention the fact that the gates WEREN'T EVEN LOCKED. Normally if you want to prevent zombies from entering, you lock the gates. ESPECIALLY if you want to label your place a sanctuary. 3. Beth got abducted RIGHT as Daryl was separated; yes, it's arguable that some bandits just passed by and took her as a pet, but still; Dale got abducted, and that's how his leg was eaten, no? 4. The woman who greets the survivors upon their arrival mentions getting them some barbecue. These people don't seem to even be raising crops (implying they'd be able to when most of the ground there is concrete from the looks of it), LET ALONE livestock. 5. AMC's The Walking Dead has yet to even so much as TOUCH the topic of cannibalism. Surely they wouldn't completely avoid such an opportunity as this, would they? Robert Kirkman and Scott Gimple are simply too masterful of their crafts to allow such a thing! TheMightierWolf 00:40, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *All I can say that I got a very "Hansell and Gretel gingerbread house" vibe when they were walking towards the building. 16:53, March 27, 2014 (UTC) *Noticed some foreshadowing when Rick bit Joe. Cannibalism heads-up. MagnetEdge (talk) 13:09, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Chris & his dad Are they survivors from Terminus? See Talk:Christopher's Father. The dad said that the place was safe and that Tyreese & Carol should bring their kids there. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 00:51, March 26, 2014 (UTC) My rant about cannibals keeping prisoners I just hope it doesn't wind up that they're keeping prisoners and feeding them to "fatten them up" before eating them. I've seen that before in post-apocalyptic fiction (for instance in Cormac McCarthy's "The Road"), but it doesn't make any nutritional sense! The reason it makes sense to keep livestock and fatten them up, is because they eat things that humans can't or won't eat (grass, bugs, trash) and convert it into meat that humans can eat. But if you're a cannibal, then you're keeping humans, and everything you're feeding them, you could just be eating yourself. Furthermore, each day a cannibal keeps their prisoner alive, the prisoner is wasting some 2000 calories just from their resting metabolism. If you don't feed them, their body will "eat" itself and lose 2000 calories worth of nutrition. If you do feed them, well, that's 2000 calories of food no one else is going to get to eat. So either way, you're out 2000 calories a day. As a cannibal, the most sensible thing to do is to kill your victims immediately, before they can burn away any more calories. If you have more meat than you can eat at once, try to preserve it by smoking or drying it. From a caloric perspective, it only makes sense to keep prisoners alive if you can't preserve their meat any other way, or if they'll eat things you won't, or if you're forcing them to forage or farm for you. If the Terminus cannibals are keeping prisoners to fatten them up before eating them, I hope at least someone (maybe Eugene?) points out to them how stupid that idea is. -- 11:08, April 2, 2014 (UTC) You cannot expect everyone to be a genius like you. But so far it hasn't been confirmed that they fatten people. No one has said that. So don't criticize a theory you set up on your own because it sounds stupid. Moreover there are worse problems than the loss of calories. Don't forget that there may be also that religious cult. Deaths Under the heading deaths we should list some of the names visable on the "memorial" room. From the overhead shot you can make out many of them. There are at least 25. Even if they are listed as 25 previous residents of Terminus.EuroTrash (talk) 11:53, April 3, 2014 (UTC) http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Walking_dead_shrine.png Someone has already made a start here.... Zane Camden Jessica Ogden & Robert Wolford. 14:48, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I have spotted, James Smith from Suwanee GA, James Welborwe from Lithonia GA, Billye Holified, April Case 23, Brian Case from Woodbury GA, Justine Burke from Smarr GA. Ashley Bennet, David Cornett, Scott Johnson, Amanda Knight, Ben Ross and Glen Johnson. Interesting that there are people from Woodbury......EuroTrash (talk) 09:40, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Morgan I have a theory......Morgan has a radio and there are (possibly) no other stations broadcasting. If Morgan had the broadcast from Terminus on as they were broadcasting when Rick walked in and spoke it may have broadcast Ricks voice. As Terminus isnt hard to find (due to one or two signs) perhaps Morgan comes to Terminus to find Rick????EuroTrash (talk) 09:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand. How old are you people? Always speculating. When was the last time one of your bold theories was true? Just watch the show when it returns. Yes, currently there's a break, but you don't have anything to do in real life? This is a talk page, if every just watched the show the content would be light. In answer to your questions, old enough to know better but not to care and this is my first wild speculation/theory here. I have sadly plenty to do in real life just enjoy 5 minutes escapism with a show such as this. I sort of wished I had spiced up my bold theories with an alien influence, masonic traditions, pixies, curses of zeus or other mythical beings such as God. EuroTrash (talk) 08:59, April 7, 2014 (UTC) pics of memorial room Talk:A#removed_pic Bluechair (talk) 16:59, April 5, 2014 (UTC)